Many pet owners utilize leash devices while walking their pets. Municipal laws and community standards often times require pet owners to collect and discard of any solid waste or refuse that the pet may deposit during a walk, and thus it is generally necessary for pet owners to carry waste bags with them when walking their leashed pets. Devices that combine a pet leash with means for holding waste bags are known, but those devices presently known in the art have numerous deficiencies, such as requiring specialized bags.
For instance, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0006284 discloses a retractable pet leash that includes a bag container integrated into a side panel of the leash housing. This bag container, being integral to the pet leash as a whole, is not readily separable from the leash; therefore there is no option to use the pet leash without the bag container.
It would be desirable, therefore, if a device could be provided that would hold bags and that can be attached to an existing retractable pet leash. It would also be desirable if such a device or apparatus could be provided that would be easy to clean. It would be still further desirable if such a device or apparatus could be provided that would not need to be replaced with the pet leash if the pet leash suffers a structural or mechanical failure. It would be still further desirable if such a device or apparatus could be provided that is dimensioned to accept and work with many different types of reusable plastic bags.